Abused Love
by mello-jeevas
Summary: Gilbert is an abused child. In class one day he meets a nice new student. Oz. Will they become friends or something more? I suck at summaries sorry... please read. m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm back and I'm doing a Pandora Hearts story now!!! I love Oz and Gil they're so cute together. Okay Gil is younger in this story like he was in the begining of the manga. I've already written everything out so I just have to type it up. I can probably get 1 or 2 chapters out a week. Reviews are awesome and I will mention you in the story if you want. If you don't want that just say so.

"Don't touch me," I squeked out. My father was choking me and screaming profanities.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm your father and I can do what I want," my father, James, screamed at me.

I would have screamed back, but black dots were clouding my vision. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert. I would kill you, but then who would I take my anger out on then?" It was a rhetorical question, but as soon as I got out of his grasp, I answered.

"No one, just like it should be, too."

My dad pulled back his hand and punched me in the gut. Why was this happening to me? I forgot to water a plant.

"Go back to yoru room Gilbert. No dinner either," my father ordered.

I didn't have breakfast and, with no money for lunch, my stomach was growling. I was already stick-skinny, so this malnutrition wasn't helping.

I limped off to my room. I was still feeling the after effects of this morning. I hope no one at school noticed.

I got to my room and laid down on the pile of sheets that was my bed. I pulled a relatively clean sheet out from under me and covered up. It was ten p.m. already and I was exhausted. My daily shower would have to wait until the morning.

I woke up to my alarm clock flashing 5:00. It was the only electronic device in my room.

Rolling off my sheet bed, I stubbed my toe and stifled a cry of pain. No good could come from waking my parents up.

I walked into the bathroom and noticed that the limp was all but gone now. I picked up my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. After that I stepped into the shower. I was going to have to make this quick, not wanting my parents to get to me while I was naked.

After getting out of the shower, I walked into my room and pulled a pair of relatively clean, black jeans and a red and black striped shirt out of my drawer. I got dressed and ran a brush through my wavy, black hair.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door with 15 minutes left to walk to school.

The roads were empty and most animals were still sleeping or just waking up. I was all alone, but I liked it this way.

Right when I got to my locker, the bell went off, signaling for first period. I was going to have to hurry now. So after grabbing my books and shutting my locker, I started to sprint to science.

I walked in the door two minutes late. The teacher sent me an agitated glare, but I ignored it. This wasn't my first tardy.

Silently, I took the seat at the back. No one ever sat there, so I was alone for now. I opened my book to the page on the board and sat my head on it. My eyes closed and I drifted to sleep.

**BRING!!!!!!**

I jumped up and fell out of my seat. Everyone was walking out of the room, so no one saw my fall, hopefully... I bent down to get my stuff when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Hey, do you want some help?" a blond headed boy asked me. Weird, I was sure everyone had left...

"D-did you see me fall?" I asked. I didn't communicate well with others and, to make matters worse, I was shy. It seemed like the only time I was bold was when I was arguing with my parents.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. Well, do you want the help or not?" The blond chuckled. It was deep and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Sure," I agreed. There was something about the blond that drew me near him.

Before I could get up though, he stuck out his hand and said, "The name's Oz. What's yours?"

"Gilbert," I answered. I was speaking so softly that I was suprised he could even hear me, but he did.

"Okay, well let's go now or we'll be late. What's your next class? Mine is math," Oz asked. He had half of my books, as well as his own, in his hands and looked impatient to go.

"I have the same thing. D-do you want to walk to-together?" I tried to act confident, but I stuttered anway.

"Sure."

I sat down at my usual spot in the back; next to no one. Much to my suprise though, Oz sat next to me. I felt a feeling of change in me when that happened. Being alone might not be the usual anymore.

Our teacher started going over some notes, but I knew most of it already. Classes were boring for me most of the time. Everyone was behind me by so much.

Suddenly a not brushed my hand and I reached out to grab it. Unfolding it, I looked around to see who it was from. It obviously was from Oz though. I wasn't on speaking terms with anyone else.

So silently, I passed notes back and forth with Oz for the rest of class. They went like this.

Oz- Hey wats up?

Me- Nothing really, just bored. How about u?

Oz- Same. Are you goth or something? You seem depressed and I've only known you for a while.

Me- To an extent. People would usually classify me as emo though. Why do u ask?

Oz- Just wondering Gilbert. U got any crushes or anything? 

Me- That's a little personal... I used to like this jock, but he was a jerk and rejected me infront of everyone.

Oz- Wow that's harsh. If you don't mind me asking... you said guy, so that means ur umm... gay, right?

The bell rang right then though, so I couldn't answer him. I hope my next class was with Oz though. It was fun to pass notes with him.

I searched frantically for my things for a while, but soon realized that they weren't here. Shit! If I didn't find them soon I would be late for class. Again.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked. I turned around. Oz.

"Yeah, I guess," I muttered as shyness once agian came over me.

"Might it be your books, because I have them. You can have them back, though I did think it would be polite to carry them for you. I checked your schedule why you were zoning out and we have all the same classes together," Oz told me. He looked smug when I nodded my head and he realized that I agreed.

"Good, now let's go to social studies. You'll have to lead the way though. It's my first day," he admitted. His ego seem somewhat deflated at admitting it and I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Are you laughing at my defeat?" Oz asked. That was all I could take though and soon my giggles turned into uncontrolable laughter.

I heard voices in the room. The next class was already in here and I knew we were late. With that depressing thought in mind, my laughter ceased.

"Come on, we're late now," I mumbled out. My happy moment was gone and I was back to my emo self.

k


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here you go!!! chapter two up already... This is a record for me. Umm I had two reviewers and I would like to thank them. They are SimplyxBloodyx and Kyuun! If anyone else reviewed and I somehow missed ur review, tell me and I'll thank you in the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed and I feel luved when I get them. Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

I didn't talk to Oz on the way to class. Nor did I open my mouth when we sat down. It actually wasn't until our note from earlier was passed to me, that I even realized that he was sitting next to me.

I was still upset about the rude interruption from earlier, but decided not to take it out on Oz. The rest of the class, just like last period, we passed notes. This time they went like this.

Me- Yes I'm gay. That's personal though...

Oz- Sorry, but I had to know. My curiosity would have killed me.

Me- Oh, well I wouldn't want you to die, so I guess it's okay. Are you gay?

Oz- Hahah I guess I should tell you. Yes I'm gay. Do you have any friends here. You only seem to be talking to me.

Me- Nope, I have no friends here. Everyone tends to ignore me...

Oz- That doesn't seem fair. What about me though? I've only known you for about an hour, but were friends, right?

Me- If you don't care about being friends with the outcast then, yeah. We can so be friends.

Oz- Nope, I don't mind at all.

Our notes stopped then. We had a minute left to pack and I got my stuff together. Oz was still carrying most of my books and I was kind of glad. It meant that Oz couldn't just take off and leave me alone. Like I always am, alone.

"We have lunch next, but I don't eat lunch. Do you?" I asked Oz. I didn't really want him to know the reason why I couldn't eat lunch, so I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"If you're not going to, then I guess I'll make it," he told me.

My heart hopped when I realized he would skip a meal to hang out with me. Wait, my heart didn't just flutter. I wasn't attracted to Oz in any way, was I?

I didn't get a chance to answer that question though. Oz was waving his hand in front of my face and telling em to get a move on. I nodded in agreement with him and made my way to the usual spot I sat at when lunch time came around.

When I started to walk towards the front door, Oz gave me confused looks. My favorite spot was outside. i didn't really matter where outside, as lond as I could see the sky and feel the breeze.

"Why are we outside?" Oz asked when I sat down in the grass.

"I like it out here. It's more refreshing," I told him. I was gaining my confidence back since I was at my prime out here. I felt like I could do anything.

"You seem alot less shy now," Oz noticed. "Is it because your outside, or have you just warmed up to me?" He nudged me with his elbow and I blushed.

"W-what?" I stuttered. I knew my cheeks were a deep crimson by the way Oz was laughing.

"I was just kidding. Relax, okay?" Oz told me. I did as he said and relaxed. Soon enough I was back to normal.

"Are you going to tell me why you don't eat lunch?" Oz asked after a moment or two of silence.

"Do you really care or are you just curious?" I answered with a question of my own.

"If I was just curious, I wouldn't have spent so much time thinking on the right way to ask," he retorted. I had to admitt, he had me there, but that didn't answer my internal question of whether I could tell him the truth or not.

"I can't tell you the actual reason right now, but when I can, you'll be the first to know," I promised him. I just hoped that that would hold him over for now.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully. When it was time to go home, Oz offered to walk with me. I told him that he shouldn't have to go out of his way for me. He demanded diretions to my house and when I gave them to him, it was discovered that he only lived four houses away from mine.

"Hey Gilbert want to come hand out at my house?" Oz blurted out when we were only one block away from our houses.

"I want to, but I have to ask my parents," I told him. I was pretty sure they would let me go if I told them Oz is a girl. They hated the fact that I'm gay. "I have to tell them your a girl if you don't mind. They're homophobic."

Oz nodded and we went our seperate ways; I went up my driveway and Oz went down the street.

"Dad, are you home yet?" I yelled.

"Gilbert! Your mom still isn't home. You know what that means, right?" my dad leered. He was sitting on the couch in front of me. I was suprised I didn't see him before this.

"Can I go to a girl's house?" I asked him. It was my only chance of getting out of this beating.

"So your not gay?" he pondered this for a second before continuing. "Yes son, you can go. Be back by 7."

"Thanks," I told him. I rushed out of the house and ran in the direction that Oz walked off in. I counted four houses and then walked up the last driveway and knocked on the door.

Oz opened the door and told me to come in.

"H-hi," I stuttered ou.

"Hey. Do you want to come up to my room or are you just going to stand there?" he asked. Oz had been motioning for me to follow him for a while now.

I nodded my head and followed him up a flight of stairs and into a room on the left.

His room was big. It was decorated in blacks and deep reds. The bed was an actual bed and had lots of pillows. I loved his room much more than mine.

"Sit down," Oz ordered. I quickly sat on the floor and he laughed.

"You could have sat on the bed silly," he told me.

I blushed at my mistake. I got up quickly and sat on his bed. Unsure of what to do, I said, "What now?"

"Wanna watch a movie?" Oz asked. I nodded since I couldn't think of anything else to do.

Oz picked up a movie from off the floor and put it in. He said it was 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' or something like that. After hitting the play button he returned back to his bed and sat next to me.

I couldn't concentrate well on the movie. All I could think aout was how close Oz and I were on a bed together. Damn my teenage hormones...

I took off my shoes and sat then gently on the floor. Then I turned on my stomach and laid down. Maybe I could concentrate on the movie better now?

Nobody said anything throughout the entire movie. The silence turned awkward when the movie was finally over.

Finally I spoke up to break the silence that was choking me. "That was a ... erm... good movie," I blushed at my word choice.

"Yep, it's my favorite," Oz told me.

The silence was back, but it was more comfortable. I knew it had to be almost 6. Another hour before I could have to leave.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Oz asked. I didn't think I would be eating again tonight, so I wasn't going to pass up a free meal.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Okay. Come on downstairs. Dinner should be ready by now," he informed me.

k


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is the next chapter!!! I think it's longer, but i'm not really sure.... Well review please!!! The same reviewers have been reviewing. not that that is a bad thing, but I really like critiques on my work, so please review!!!!!!! :)

_ "Okay. Come on downstairs. Dinner should be ready by now," he informed me._

Silently, we headed to his kitchen with him in the lead and me following closely behind.

"Mom! Where are you," Oz yelled.

"Right here sweetie," a young woman around 45 answered. She had long straight blonde hair. Oz and her features were nearly identical.

"Who is that Ozzy?" his mother asked. She motioned towards me.

I subconsiusly moved behind Oz to hide from her stare. It was like she could see my bruises and scars just by looking at me. It was freaking me out.

"This is Gilbert. He's my friend at school," Oz told her.

"That's good sweetie. I'm glad you made a friend already," Oz's mom exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Gil, say hi to mom okay," Oz whispered in my ear.

"Hi Mrs. Bezarius," I said, shyly.

She looked stricken before saying, "You can call me Judy please. Mrs. Bezarius makes me feel old."

I nodded. I wasn't bery fond of calling a mother by her first name instead of her last. In time I would get used to it though.

"Well dinner is on the table guys," Judy started before turning to Oz. "Oz put a plate down for Gilbert."

Oz nodded his head. "Okay mom," and in a quieter voice, "It's okay Gil, she won't hurt you. Let's eat."

"Okay," I said. My grip didn't loosen on his shirt though.

We both headed into the kitchen where Oz took a plate down from a cupboard. He sat it down next to his plate and took a seat.

My grip on his shirt loosened for two reasons. One, his back was against the chair and two, I had to use two hands to eat.

Judy came into the kitchen and sat down across from Oz and I. She said a prayer, which I've never done, and told us to eat.

I put mashed potatoes, corn, and chicken on my plate. Trying a little bit of each, I realized it was delicious. Judy was a great cook!

"So, how did you two meet," Judy asked. She asked both of us, but she was staring intently at me.

I felt my hands start to shake and I tried to seem as small as possible. I may be defiant to my parents, but I really was a coward.

"Gil dropped his books, so I helpped him out. We became friends soon after. Right Gil?" Oz told his mom.

I nodded my head wordlessly. Still shaking, because Judy was still staring at me, I reached for Oz. He seemed to realize my discomfort because he took my hand in his.

'You shouldn't be doing this,' the logical part of my mind told me. 'You just met him and your holding his hand. Looking for comfort within him.'

I knew what my mind told me was right. I shouldn't be so trusting of him when I've just met him.

The rest of the dinner went smoother. Small talk was passed around the table, but I didn't make of a comment on anything.

When dinner was over, the clock above Judy's head read 7:15. I was a little late, but I was sure dad wouldn't mind. I was out with a 'girl' after all.

I walked in the door of my house 5 mintes later. The lights were off so mom must have been home.

"Mom, are you home?" I called out.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," she replied.

I wlaked towards her. When I got into a relatively close proximity of the kitchen, I smelled booze. My pace quickened. If mom was drunk, she woudln't want to be kept waiting. Finally I stepped into the kitchen.

Mom was a sight to see. She had a beer bottle iin her hand and was swinging it around. Her bloue was ripped and her skirt hung low on her hips. I almost felt sorry for her, because it was apparent that dad had got to her. Almost.

"You know, I know where you actually were at today. I also know that he ain't no girl either," she told me. I went rigid.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

Mom smirked. "I'm not always drunk, sweetie." She reached out and pinched my cheek. When she pulled her hand away, four bleeding fingernail marks were left in her wake.

"Go to your room," she ordered.

I wasn't in the mood for pain, so I obediantlywalked away. Behind me she started vomiting and I could smell it. My pace quickened ever-so-slightly.

I laid on my bed in my room. I was exhausted and there was still two days of school I had to go through. Why wasn't the weekend coming sooner?

Oz's pov

Gilbert had just left my house. I had fun, but i wasn't sure that he did.

I just met him today. When I first saw him, I knew I like him though. He was black, wavy hair and wore lots of black clothes. Gil was really cute.

He had been sleeping, but when the bell rang he jumped up, startled. I walked over to him and helped him out. Everything else was just a blur.

I helped my mom with the dishes. She would complain later if I didn't. Next I went up to my room and laid down.

Sleep took over me in a matter of minutes.

I woke up at 5. This was way too early, even for me.

"Oz get up. Someone's at the door for you," my mom called.

This was a little much for me. Who would come over at 5 in the morning? I got up anyway and put on some clothes.

"Once again my mom called, "Oz get up." Then in a quieter voice she said, "He'll be down in a second sweetie."

I rushed downstairs and into the living room. I saw my mom, but no one else was down here. God help my mom if she lied.

"Mom, who's here?" I asked.

"Oh, just some kid. He said his name was Gilbert. The name sounded familiar so I let him in," she admitted.

"Where is he?" I asked. If Gil was here so early, something bad must've happened, right?

"He's in the kitchen eating," she told me.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I first saw a glob of black hair. My heart raced. Gil wasn't hurt.

"Hey Oz," Gilbert said. He sounded too cheerful. I would say it was fake.

"Hi. Why are you here so early?" I asked him. Mentally slapping myself for being so blunt. Why couldn't I act cool around him?

"Oh, is it that early? I have to wake up around this time because I walk to school. Sorry if I woke you," Gil hung his head. A light blush was covering his cheeks, he looked so adorable.

"Naw, it's fine. I had to get up sometime. Wait, what the hell happened to your cheek?" I asked, astounded. There were four red marks on his cheek.

"Oh.... it's nothin. I doesn't even hurt anymore," Gilbert tried to assure me.

"That doesn't look like nothing. How did you get them?" I asked, not the least bit assured.

Gilbert just shook his head. "I can't talk about it."

"Okay, but at least let me clean it for you. If it scabs over while it's dirty, then you'll get an infection," I comprimised. If I couldn't know how it happened, then I would at elast help it get better.

"Okay."

I grabbed Gil's hand and started off to the bathroom. We kept the anti-biotic in there.

"Sit down on the toilet lid," I ordered.

Gilbert nodded and did as he was told. Images flashed through my head, but I banned them all. Right now Gil needed help, not kisses.

"This might sting a bit. You can hold my hand if it helps," I offered.

"I've delt with worse before," he muttered. I don't think he meant for me to hear, but I did.

"Want to tell me about it?" I questioned.

"No."

I took the hint and just started to spread the anti-biotic. Halfway through a hand met mine. I pretended I didn't notice though.

I finished cleaning up and put everything back. Standing up, I said, "Come on. I'll get my mom to give you a ride to school."

k


	4. Chapter 4

Sooooo sorry for not updating but I had to study for the CRCT. I tried to make it longer, but that was taking too long so I just decided to update. Please don't be mad. I'll try to update sooner, but I didn't want to fail the stupid test.... Please review even if it's just to yell at me for being so late. Enjoy!

It was lunch now. Gilbert said that he again didn't want to eat any lunch, so we sat outside.

He seemed to like it out here. His conficence seemed to grow with each breath he took. We soon started to talk.

"What are you doing after school?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just going to lay around," Gil replied.

"Oh, can I come over?" I questioned.

"No," was all I got in reply.

"Do you want to come over?"

"Sure," Gil agreed.

After school Gil and I walked to his house. He went inside after telling me to go on without him. I hesitated, but complied anyway.

I walked four houses down and up my drive way.

"Mom," I called, "I'm home and Gil is coming over."

"That's nice sweetie," she called back. She would be asking me who was over in a while though.

I walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. Usually my mom would do it, but she was overwhelmed. Her deadline for her manga was almost due.

Ding Dong!

Walking over to the door, still in my apron, I opened it. Gilbert was standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I started, "I was just making dinner. Do you wanna help?"

"Sure."

"Okay, come on," I ushered him into the house.

We walked into the kitchen and found my mom. She was scraping all the food into the trash bin.

"Mom, I know you're under alot of stress, but you can't just dump the food. It's going to take even longer for dinner now," I chided.

"Yes I can! I finished!" she exclaimed.

We both jumped up and down. I was so happy that mom finished a volume of her manga.

"Come on, we have to go get celebration food," mom told me.

I turned around to walk with her, but I bumped into something. Gilbert. I had totally forgotten about him.

"Hey mom, can Gilbert come too?" I ased.

"Oh, I forgot you had a freind over. Sure, he can come with us," mom agreed.

I leaned down to whisper in Gil's ear. "Come on. We're going to get soemthing to eat and you're coming with us. It would be awfully dull without you.

Gilbert blushed, but took my offered hand anyway. We walked hand-in-hand to the car and got in the back seat.

My mom stopped at our local mexican restaurant. It was just down the street from our house.

"Come on boys," my mom said. She was climbing out of the car already.

"Come on Gil. You can sit by me," I said to him, smiling.

He nodded and climbed out of the car. I started walking toward the front area with Gil hiding behind me.

"What would you like to drink?" our waiter asked after we were seated at a table.

"Umm... I'll take a coke. What about you mom?" I decided.

"Same for me," mom agreed.

"Can I have water?" Gil asked me.

I nodded my head and said, "He'll have water."

The waiter nodded his head and left us. I grabbed a menu and looked through what I could get.

"Gilbert, do you want to share something?" my mom asked. "Oz never shares anything with me."

"Sure Judy," Gilbert agreed, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

"Good, we will share a chicken fajita plate."

"I'll have a quesadilla," I decided.

We weren't done eating until after 7 pm. After that we forced Gil to go to a movie with us. He had never been to the theater before. So, all in all, it was a little after 10 pm now. We had school tommorow so we had to cut it short.

"Gil are you tired?" I asked after he yawned.

"Yeah," he muttered sleepily.

I pulled him into my lap and he curled up. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"So how did you like tonight?" my mom asked.

"Shh... mom Gil is sleeping. But yeah, I had a good time," I whispered.

Mom turned around, while driving, and looked at us. "Oh, you guys are sooo cute~" she whispered.

"Shut it," I snapped, a light blush on my cheeks.

We pulled into my driveway and I got out with a sleeping Gilbert attached to me. I brought him inside and up to my room. He was going to have to spend the night. It would be rude to wake his parents up.

I got to my room and laid Gil down on the bed. There was enough room for both of us to sleep without touching, so I laid down and drifted off.

Gil's pov

I woke up feeling better than I have ever before. Then I realized I was hugging something tightly. That something, well someone, was Oz.

"Ahh! Sorry! I'm sorry Oz," I whimpered, unwrapping my arms from him.

Oz must have still been asleep, because he caught my hand before I could pull it away and pulled me back. Not exactly expecting that, I fell on him.

My face went red, but I stayed where I was. If I got up Oz might pull me back and falling on him would hurt him again.

Soon I had fallen asleep again.

The next time I woke up, Oz wasn't in the room. I looked around and settled my eyes on the clock. It was around 10 am and I had school. That brought another thought to my mind; what would my parents do to me when I got home? I never did come home last night.

"Oz," I called. "Oz are you here?" I waited and heard footsteps on the stairs. Soon I saw him stick his head through the door.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You finally wake up? I had to skip school because of you," Oz told me. I blushed.

"Come on, breakfast is almost ready."

I got up and followed him out of the room. We went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Judy was stading by the stove flipping pancakes. I've never had pancakes before.

"Do you like pancakes sweetie?" Judy asked.

"I've never had them before," I admitted, my face looking at the floor.

No one gasped or looked at me wierd like I thought they would. They just continued what they were doing; Oz went and sat down, Judy flipped another pancake.

"Gil sit by me," Oz ordered. I nodded and sat in the free chair beside him. All worries of my mom and dad were out of my mind. I could only focus on how nice it felt to be near Oz.

"Breakfast is ready~" Judy sand as she carried in two plates. There were loads of pancakes on them.

"Mom we can't eat that much," Oz told her.

Judy shook her head and said, "Yes you can because I made them. You wouldn't let your mother's cooking go to waste, would you?"

I could tell by the look on Oz's face that we couldn't leave until that plate was empty.

We finished eating all the pancakes. I had never eaten so much in my whole life. Right now I was in Oz's room. I knew the more time I spent away from home, the more pissed my patents would be. I didn't care, but I eventually had to go home.

"Oz, I have to go now," I whispered to him. I didn't want him to hear me, but he did.

"Oh well, if you have to then I can't stop you. Do you want me to walk with you?" Oz offered.

"No."

I walked down the stairs and outside. The walk to my house had never seemed as long as it did now.

I walked into my house and quietly shut the door. If I could make it to my room, they might not ever know that I was gone.

My hopes were crushed though as I walked through the living room. Both my parents were sitting on the couch. They had been waiting for me...

k


	5. Chapter 5

Okay just wanted to say that my computer died.... Yep it died again. Well i'm using my brother's computer so my updates might be a little irregular. sorry if this was short, but it was all i could do. Please bear with me until i can get my computer fixed. Enjoy the chapter!!

Gilbert had just left and I was already bored. I was also sad; I didn't like to be seperated from him. I knew it was crazy, but I had fallen for gil in a matter of two days.

"Oz," my moom called. "You better get out here."

I rushed out at my mother's words. She hadn't used that tone since my father died.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked when I was by her side. She was crying.

"There was an ambulance. I-it came from G-G-Gilbert's house," she sobbed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. If that was true, Gil probably got hurt.

My mom just nodded.

"Come on," I shouted. "We have to go to the hospital right now! I can't concentrate on anything until I see if Gilbert is alright!"

She nodded again and started walking to the car. All I could do was hope that Gilbert wasn't severly hurt.

We had been at the hospital for 3 hourse. It was 1:00 pm now. I was biting at the bullet to see him.

"Sir, you can go see the patient now. He may be asleep, but he should be waking up soon," a nurse told me.

I jumped up from my chair and ran to Gil's room. I had previously learned it was 213. I couldn't wait to see if Gilbert was okay.

I calmed myself down before entering his room. He should be able to rest without alot of excitement. I walked over and sat in the chair next to his bed. He was still sleeping so I took his hand. Gil didn't like me like that. If he was awake he wouldn't want me to hold his hand. Especially if he knew my intentions.

Gilbert wasn't showing any signs of waking up soon. It didn't worry me because the nurse told me he would be sleeping.

I looked around the room. It was bleak to say the least. White walls, ceiling, floors, and furnishings. You could go insane in this room.

There was a T.V. in the corner, but it was so small you couldn't possibly enjoy. I felt sorry for all the patients here.

"Oz... Oz... Hey," Gil muttered.

My gaze shot down to look at him. His eyes were glossy, but he had a small smile on his face.

"Hey Gil. You okay?" I asked him. A smile graced my lips. I was so relieved that he was okay.

"Yes, I just tripped and fell on a sharp toy. It was an accident, really," Gilbert told me. I knew he was lying instantly.

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked. The hurt in my voice was obvious, even though I tried to conceal it.

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying to you," Gil told me in a whisper.

"Oh really then tell me how the hell you tripped like that? You were pushed weren't you? Was it your parents?" I accused.

"Y-yes... I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I was afraid that they'd hurt you," Gilbert answered.

Gil had two parents that he never came home to last night. If his parents have previously abused him, then this would probably set them off.

"God Gilbert. Why the hell didn't you tell me? I could have stopped it. I could have protected you," my voice cracked and I was afraid to go on. The last thing gil needed right now was to see me cry.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. You're already my friend. I also didn't want you to get hurt. I don't think I could take living if that happened," Gil said. He had tears streaming down his face, but his voice never cracked.

"You're getting hurt though! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I never considered that," He admitted.

"Gil.... I ... I... I love you," I whispered, my cheeks turning a deep red color.

"No! You can't love me! You'll only get hurt too. That's why they hit me; they don't want me to be gay," he screamed. His hands were clenching the sides of his hospital bed and the heart monitor was beeping crazily.

A nurse rushed in to see what was causing the commotion. Neither of us seemed to notice though. We continued our argument.

"So now you're rejecting me? I just wanted to help!" I screamed back at him.

"I'm not rejecting you, I'm protecting you! If my parents knew, you could possibly die. I don't want you to die because I love you too!" He shouted.

My heart raced and I ignored his angry tone. Gilbert said that he loved me too!

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yes," he said angrily. The angry tone was nothing like the Gil I knew.

"Yah!" I squealed while rushing over to him. I grabbed his frail fram and hugged him with all my might.

"Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt your um... erm... what the hell that just was, but Gilbert needs his rest. If you can stay quietly then you can stay," the nurse said.

We both blushed and I promised to be quiet.

Once the nurse left I climbed onto the hospital bed with Gil. I wrapped my arms around him protectively and fell asleep.

Gil's pov

After Oz climbed on to the bed next to me and fell asleep, I thought about our fight. Oz loved me. I never thought anyone could love me, but Oz did.

With that thought in mind, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of banging. My first thought was that my parents were here. Though I knew they wouldn't care enough to come.

A quick check by opening my eyes assured me that the banging was the nurse. I looked to my left and Oz was still there. His arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Mnn... Gil are you awake?" Oz asked, sleep still in his voice.

"Yeah Oz," I whispered. I was a little uncomfortable being this close. Especially now that he knew my secret.

"Gilbert Nightray," the nurse started. "You can leave this afternoon after some testing. Mr. Bezarious, you can go wait in the lobby."

Oz grumbled and made a face, but walked out of the room anyway. Now I just have to wait until I can see him again.

Oz's pov

I wlaked out of Gil's room, grumbling. I was still tried and I couldn't even spend time with Gil. What if something bad happened to him again? I wouldn't be able to take it.

I sat in the lobby wondering when my mom left. She probably checked on us and saw that we were asleep. I should call her and tell her to pick us up.

I took out my cell and dialed home. My mom picked up on the first ring.

"Break, is that you?" she asked.

"No, it's me, Oz, mom. Who's Break?" I said.

"Oh sweetie it's you I think that I should explain who Break is later," she told me.

"Why? Right now is a perfectly good time," I whined. I didn't like the fact that she was hiding something from me.

"Look I'm tired and the stove is on fire, just tell me when to pick you up," mom ordered.

"1 pm should be fine. Remember the fire extinguisher is under the sink." The stove, or any other thing in our house, on fire really wasn't that much of a new thing.

"Bye!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. It wouldn't be too hard to wait 3 hours.

k


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this is the first time i could update.... my computer is still dead.... T.T im sooooo upset but whatever...

Gilbert was finally out of chekc ups. Just when I thought jumping off a cliff would be better than staying this bored, a nurse walked in. She told me Gil was free to go and lightly shoved him forward.

"Hey Gil. Come on, my mom should be here any minute," I told him.

He walked towards me a little faster. I reached out and grabbed hi hand. Then we walked out the door and down to the front walk. Just as I suspected, my mom was waiting for me.

I walked to the car, dragging Gilbert behind me, and climbed into the backseat.

"Hey mom," I greeted. "Gilbert's fine now."

"Hey you two. I have to stop somewhere before we go home. Do you mind?" she asked.

I shook my head and said, "I'll just take a nap in the backseat."

My mom nodded her head in approval. I laid down in the backseat.

Gil stayed in his seat and said, "I'm not tired, but I'll stay with you. That is, if you want me to."

I nodded and took his hand. Then I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Gil's pov

We just got in the car and Oz fell asleep. I was holding his hand. It felt warm and seemed to fit perfectly to mine.

"Gil honey, is Oz asleep?" Judy asked me.

I looked back over at him to make sure. "Yes ma'am," I told her.

"Okay, then I can tell you. I'm going to see Oz's uncle, Break right now. Oz has never met Break, but they would get along perfectly," she told me, breathing a sigh of relief at finally getting out the secret.

"Why couldn't you tell Oz that?" I asked her. Slowly it had seemed that I got less and less scared of her.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a secret. I just wanted it to be a suprise," she admitted.

I nodded my head suddenly feeling very tired. I used my hand to scoot Oz over some and laid down beside him. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

000

"You're nothing but a piece of trash," my dad yelled at me. One of his hands were on my throat and the other was punching my gut. It was only a matter of time before I started coughing up blood.

"How dare you lie to me. I found out about your little friend. yes, your fag friend is a guy," my dad cackled. He let go of my throat and stopped punching me.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "You don't know anything aobut him."

His hand hit me across the face and I blacked out. Nobody could save me now. I was going to die...

000

I was awakened when the car went over a pothole. clinging onto Ox so I wouldn't fall, I heard him snore. I was glad that he was still asleep.

"Gilbert, are you awake?" Judy asked me.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Tell Oz to wake up too. We're almost at Break's house," she told me.

"M'kay," I agreed. I got off of Oz and shook his shoulder. I felt bad for waking him up. He probably hadn't slept since I got hurt.

"Come on Oz, we're almost at your uncle's house," I whispered to him.

"Mnnn.... I'm tired," he moaned, but got up anyway. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're almost at your uncle's house," I repeated.

"Wait, what do you mean? What uncle?" Oz asked looking confused.

"Oh, you don't know. Break is your uncle. We're going to visit him," I explained.

Oz looked confused again. Was it really that hard to get?

"How do you know this, when I don't" he questioned.

Judy butted in then. "I told him Oz. I wanted it to be a suprise," she admitted. "Too late now though 'cause we're here."

We had stopped infront of a big mansion. It was, for lack of a better word, very creepy. There was an obnoxious amount of windows also. Though there were curtains on all of them so you couldn't tell if any lights were on. Another oddity that I noticed immediatly was the ivy. It was covering everything.

"Come on boys, Break said that he'd meet us first thing," Judy ordered. She got out of the car with Oz and I following behind.

k


	7. Chapter 7

Sooooooo sorry for not updating! i'll make this one alot longer. I've had limited computer use for a while soooo i couldn't get on... sorry! T.T... Enjoy!

All three of us started up the walkway to his house. Once we got to the door, I got nervous. I was about to intrude on Oz's first meeting with his uncle.

"I don't think I should go in with you," I whispered to Oz.

"Why not?" he asked me. "Are you feeling sick? We can go back to the car and lay down."

I shook my head quickly. "No, it's not that. I just don't want to intrude on your family moment," I explained.

Oz looked upset at my words. "You're not intruding. I want you to be there. I mean, what if Break is a total freak who eats bugs? If you're there I'll be alright," he softly assured me.

I looked anywhere that wasn't Oz. If I looked at him, I would start blushing madly.

"Come on. You guys don't seem very excited," Judy hollered at us from the door.

"Coming," Oz yelled back.

We both picked up our pace. When we got the door, Judy pushed it open. At first it was really dim. I could hardly see at all. Suddenly though, lights flicked on and the front room was illuminated.

It was a big black and red roo. There were two staircases on either side of the room that met in the back. There was a chandelier hanging down from the ceiling too.

The most suprising thing was the man that hung upside down on the chandelier. He had silverish hair, but looked no older than 25. Currently though, he was dropping down off his perch.

"Hello Judy. I'm glad to see that you could make it. Oh, I'm glad that Gilbert and Oz could join us, too," the man told us.

"Oh, it's no problem," Judy said. She walked over to Break and shook his hand.

Oz followed his mother's example and shook Break's hand. I was a little afraid to do the same though. Something about Break screamed, 'I could kill you, you know?'

"Gilbert are you afraid of me?" Break asked me.

"N-no," I stuttered with my head down. Was it really that obvious?

Oz walked over to me when he saw my discomfort. He took my hand and pulled me over to Break gently.

"Shake his hand," Oz whispered in my ear.

His breath made my skin tingle, but I did what he said. The second my hand was enveloped in Break's, I felt calm. I relaxed and smiled a small smile at him.

"It's nice to meet you," I told him softly.

Too soon the handshake was over, but the calm remained. I moved back over to Oz and stood slightly behind him. The menacing feeling was still there.

"Well, now that I have greeted everyone, let's go to the sitting room," Break said, a smile on his face.

He started moving down the hallway with us following behind. After a five minuted walk, we arrived at the sitting room.

It was a grand room with many couched. They were black with red splotches every now and then. There was also a huge, black fire place at one end of the room.

Break was seated near the fireplace on one of the couches. He beckoned us with his finger to come closer. We all complied with Judy sitting next to Break while Oz and I were sitting across from them.

"So Oz, your mother told me alot about you. It was such a shame that I couldn't see you sooner. After all, you seem like an intresting chile," Break said as he broke the stony silence that had settled around us.

Oz nodded his head slowly. "Yes, you seem intresting too," he agreed.

I could feel the couch shift as he moved closer to me. I was glad that I wasn't the only one intimidated by Break.

"Well, now that tat was settled, let us have some tea." Break motioned towards the door as he spoke. The door opened and a young girl with a tea tray walked in.

She had long, light brown hair. Her clothing seemed old fashioned though. It was a purple, corset dress that poofed out at the bottom.

The young girl walked over to us and sat the tray down. She then took a seat close to Break.

"This is Sharon," Break informed us. "She's my colleague."

Sharon inclined her head as if to say that what he said was correct. She then filled a cup of tea for each of us.

For the longest time, we all just sat and drank our tea. I was getting quite drowsy. I tugged on Oz's shirt sleeve and he leaned his head down.

"I'm tired," I whispered in his ear.

Oz nodded. "Do you want to go back to the car?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him.

Oz got up and offered his hand to me. I gladly took it and stood up with his help.

"Mom, Gilbert is getting tired. We're both going to go back to the car," Oz told Judy.

"Ok-," Judy started, but was interrupted by Break.

"Nonsense! You're both my guests. You can use one of the guests rooms. Sharon will show you the way," he told us.

Sharon got up and motioned with her hand for us to follow. Oz started off and I hastily followed. We went up a flight of stairs and down various hallways. Finally we made it to a guest room.

Sharon opened the door and ushered us in. I walked straight to the bed and laid down. I was asleep right after my head hit the pillow.

OOO

"You're nothing but a disgrace. I wish you hadn't been born," my father screamed at me.

I was cowering in a corner of the living room. I was around the age of five.

"What did I do?" I managed to whimper. All I could remember was coming home from school feeling happy about something.

"You know what you did. You hugged that boy at school. Told him that you liked him. I got a call from the school telling me that," he yelled.

I started to cry. No one had ever told me that it was bad to like guys.

"I'm sorry," I told him as he got closer and closer.

Once he was a foot away from me, he spat in my face. I didn't dare raise a hand to wipe it away. I was too scared.

Oz's pov

I laid down beside Gil, but didn't go to sleep. He just came out of the hospital and I didn't want him to go into a relaspe.

I looked over at Gil. He was bandaged in alot of places. I was suprised that no one said anything about it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Gilbert start to cry. Thing that he was still awake, I reached over to his shoulder. I shook him lightly, but he didn't even stir. He must be having a nightmare.

"Gilbert, wake up," I called gently. Still I got no response.

"Gil, come on, get up," I said a little louder. This time his eyes fluttered open.

"Gil, are you okay?" I asked him.

He looked at me and tried to smile. "I'm fine," he assured me.

I nodded and pulled his small body to my chest. He was too small...

"Oz, do I have to go back to my parents? I have no excuse to stay," Gilbert questioned.

"No, you're never going back to them. They don't deserve a wonderful person like you. As for your living arrangments, I'll figure something out," I told him.

I pulled him a little closer to me. I fetl his hands clutch my shirt and soon he fell asleep. With his even breaths comforting me, I did the same.

I woke up around two hours later. Looking around groggily for a clock, I found a digital one on the beside table. It showed me that it was 7pm.

I got off the bed silently as to not wake Gil up. Moving around the room I found the door. Quietly, I opened it and snuck through.

I wasn't exactly sure why I had got up in the first place. I wasn't hungry, but I did want to talk to my mom not that I thought about it. I would have to convince her to let Gilbert stay with us.

I walked around for a while, trying to find the sitting room. Finally, I came to the big, brown door. I put my ear to the door to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything important.

"I'd love for you to visit more often," I heard Break stay. I assumed that he was talking to my mother.

"Well, that's why I came here," I heard my mom say,

"What do you mean?" Break questioned.

"I'm sick and I only have a week left. I don't want Oz to see me wither down to nothing. Can he stay with you?" she pleaded.

I pulled my head back from the door. I wanted to go to my mother and hold her. Though I knew I couldn't, as it would only hurt her more. I had to suppress the urge.

I waited a couple of agonizing minutes before knocking on the door. Instantly it opened, almost as if I were expected.

"Oh, Oz sweetie, I was just asking Break if it was alright if you stayed with him for a while. Wouldn't you enjoy that?" my mom said.

I held back tears as I nodded. "I would love that. Would it be alright if Gilbert stayed too? He has been having some family issues," I asked.

"Yes, that's fine. I want you to feel welcome in this house. You do love this boy though, do you not?" Break said, breaking into the conversation.

"Yes, I do love him very much. So much that I don't think I would be able to live without him." I sighed.

"Come here and give me a hug Ozzy. I'll have someone bring some of your stuff here tomorrow," my mom told me.

I rushed towards her and gave her a giant hug. I wanted my last memories with her to be filled with love.

After a minuted, we both let go. I turned and quickly walked out of the room without a backwards glance. Once I was out of the room, I broke down. Tears spilled out of my eyes at an alarming rate.

All I could remember after that, was curling up into a ball and falling into a deep sleep.

k


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so this chapter is alot later than the others. Once again, so sorry for the crappy updates, but my computer died! what could i possibly do..? Thanks to all my reviewers! I know i haven't thanked you enough for staying with me through this story. Enjoy!

Gil's pov

"Oz," I muttered as I woke up.

Reaching out to hug him, I found that he wasn't there. I got up off the bed in an instant. Where could Oz have gone?

"Oz, are you out there?" I called as I opened the bedroom door.

I looked around, but it was too dark to actually see anything. I walked down the hallway, trying to find my way to the sitting room. Judy or Break might know where he is.

My sense of direction wasn't very good and soon I was lost. I beat my fists on the wall lightly out of frustration. I was in a hallway that had pictures on both walls.

"Mn... Pencil," I heard a voice mutter.

I started walking towards the voice. Who ever was muttering might be able to help me get out of this place.

"Pretty pencil," the voice said. It was slightly louder, so I was getting closer.

I stopped walking once I got to a corner. I could either go straight or left. I waited for the person to say something again.

"So many pencils," the voice told me. It sounded like it came from the left, so I went to the left.

I kept on walking until I came to a big door. It looked exactly like the sitting room door.

I was just about to open it and go inside when I heard the voice agian. It sounded strangely familar.

"Pretty purple pencils." It was Oz.

"Oz, wake up, Oz," I called to him.

Slowly he blinked his eyes open. Oz got up and looked around.

"Gil, is that you?" Oz questioned.

I rushed at him and gave him a hug. Something about this house scared me. I was glad tat I found Oz.

"Gil, are you okay?" Oz asked.

Realizing that I was probably squeezing him to death, I pulled away. "Sorry. I just got lost and then... I was just scared," I admitted.

Oz wrapped his arms around me. I sank into his embrace gratefully. Then I remembered why I came out here in the first place. To figure out where Oz had gone.

"Were you here the whole time?" I asked him softly. I raised my head so our eyes could meet.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to my mom about where you should stay. I'm going to be staying with Break for a while. He did say you could stay with me for a while though," he told me excitedly.

"Why are you staying with your uncle?" I asked curiously.

His eyes turned cold and his mouth pulled into a thin line. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, sorry I asked," I told him. It was a desperate attempt to lighten the mood.

Oz looked back at me and smiled slightly. He held his hand out to me. I took it and we walked back to the guest room. I was asleep before we got there.

Oz's pov

I held out my hand for Gilbert and he took it quickly. I could tell he was still tired so I led hm back to the guestroom. Halfway there he seemed to pass out though.

Gil wasn't too heavy, but the suprise of him falling sent me to the floor. "Gil," I called, shaking him lightly. "I don't think I can carry you."

Gilbert let out a soft moan, but didn't wake up. I sighed then. Just knowng that I would have to carry hm all the way back made my muscles hurt. I still picked him up bridal style and carried him all the way back to the guest room though.

Right after I sat Gil on the bed, I collapsed on it. My muscles screamed at me for carrying him the 10 minutes it took to get to the guest room. The bed moved some as Gilbert curled up into my side. I wrapped my arm around him.

This time I wouldn't get up until morning.

When I woke up Gil and I were in the same position as last night. I yawned and got out of Gilbert's clingy embrace. I heard him mutter something about snails before I walked into the connected bathroom.

Grabbing a spare toothbrush, I started to brush my teeth. I started to thinking about my mom. She was going to die. First my dad and now my mom. God sure did love fucking with me...

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Gilbert had got up. I did notice when something tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ah!" I screamed as I whipped around to face Gil. "Oh, you're up. Gosh you scared me to death," I told him.

Gil smiled apologetically at me. "Sorry," he started in his soft voice. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. You seemed so torn up about something yesterday."

Grabbing Gilbert's hands, I smiled reassuringly at him. "No, I'm fine. I was just wondering around for a while and fell asleep. Being up that late wasn't a very good idea."

"Oh, okay," he said as he took his hands out of mine.

I could tell Gil didn't believe me. Something about him just seemed off when I saw him smile at me. I could tell in the way he seemed to retreat farther into his shell. Or maybe that was all me and I just can't admitt it. Either way, I just hoped we would make it through what was coming and still be the same.

After I finished brushing my teeth, I walked back to the guest room. The bed looked even more comfortable now and I just wanted to sleep. In my dreams I could escape the reality of my mother's disease that was slowly killing her. Everything that was wrong could be righted.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Gil hugged me. "You don't look good. Do you want to go back to sleep? I'll stay with you," Gil offered softly.

"No, it's okay. Let's just go get some breakfast," I told him as I kissed his head.

"O-okay," he agreed.

Taking his small hand in mine, I led him to the kitchen. Even though I had never been here before I could find everything perfectly. Gilbert, on the other hand, got lost searching for the bathroom.

"Oz," Gilbert started timidly, "I had a bad dream."

Without stopping, I turned my head to look at him. "What about Gil?" I asked him.

"Well," he started, but looked uneasy to continue. "It's really stupid. I know that it would never actually happen, but it was so real. You left me. You said that I wasn't good enough for you. Then I woke up and you weren't there..."

I stopped abruptly and turned to face him fully. Resisting the urge to shake some sense in him, I took his hands.

"Gilbert," I told him. "I couldn't ever leave you. I love you and nothing will change that. Don't let a silly dream get to you."

Gil blushed when I moved my hands to cup your cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" he asked.

I leaned my face closer to his. Did I have to answer that? Didn't he know what I was about to do? If he did, would be okay with it?

"I'm going to kiss you," I told him softly.

Gilbert blushed harder and said, "O-okay."

With one quick motion I pressed my lips to his. The kiss was short and sweet. It was my first kiss. I pulled back for breath, but quickly kissed him again.

Gilbert mewled into the kiss and tangeled his hands into my hair. All too soon the kiss was over though.

Resting his face on my chest, Gilbert said, "I liked that alot."

I chuckled in agreement with him. "Yeah, I like it too. We have to get to the kitchen now though."

Gil's pov

Oz took my hand and led me to the kitchen. When we got there, Break was on his head in the kitchen. He waved to us with one hand.

"Hello boys. Oz your mother went home today. She's sending your neighbor here to bring clothes for you. Gilbert I'm sure I can get you something to wear. I'm pretty sure you don't want your parents to know that you're here," Break greeted.

I squeezed Oz's hand a little tighter. Did Break know about my past?

"Okay," Oz said. He walked past Break as if it was normal for a grown man to be standing on his head in the kitchen. I saw him pat Break's foot.

I followed Oz to the counter since I was still holding his hand. He tried to tug his hand from my grasp, but I held tight. He gave me a wierd look.

"Gilbert I'm trying to get us some food. Can you please let my hand go?" Oz asked softly.

Oh, that's what he was doing... I blushed and nodded.

Oz got us some food and sat down at a stool. I sat next to him and looked at my food. There were two pancakes and some hashbrowns.

"I hope you boys enjoy," Break said. "Sharon spent a while making breakfast for you two."

I nodded. "I will."

Oz nodded too. "Yep."

"Well then, I have to be off. If you need me, my cell phone number is speed dial 4 on all the phones. I'm sure you two can manage though," Break told us. He was off his head now and heading towards the door.

I waved timidly, following Oz's example. After Break left the room, I started to eat. It was really good food. Better than what I usually was given...

"I hope Break comes back soon," Oz said to me.

I looked at him. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him about something, something important."

"Oh," I said softly. What was he not telling me? "What about?"

Oz looked down. "It's something important. But don't worry, I'll tell you. Just not right now."

I looked closely at him. "Well, okay," I agreed softly. Oz seemed so distant now.

k


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! Yahh! 9th chapter. Updates have sucked lately, I'm soooo sorry. Just stay with me please, I promise I'll make them better. Thank you reviewers I luv you! Enjoy this chapter! **Oh! I almost forgot! Please tell me if this chapter is too wierd or something.**

Oz and I played games all day long. A while after Break left, Sharon came into the kitchen to see how we were doing. When she saw the obvious tension between us, she suggested the Xbox.

"Gil you really suck at video games," Oz teased again.

I blushed. "It's not my fault! I've never been able to play video games before," I defened. We had this little agruement many times already.

Oz laughed. "I know, but you're fun to tease. You're so cute when you blush."

Looking down, I blushed harder. That was different. Usually Oz said that wasn't an excuse. I fiddled with my thumbs.

"I'm not that cute."

Oz looked at me with a smile. "Sure you are. You're absolutely stunning to me," he said softly.

I blushed harder. "S-stop making me b-blush," I stuttered out.

Oz laughed. "But Gilbert, you're so cute!"

He took my hands in his. I looked up into his eyes. I wanted to kiss him agian. Kissing him made me feel nice.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked timidly.

Oz nodded. "Yeah, but you don't have to ask."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. It was a sweet and naive kiss. I pressed harder against him trying to deepen the kiss. Oz took control of the kiss though. He nibbled my bottom lips slightly. I gasped at the contact and Oz used that as an opening to let his tongue slide in. He pressed his tongue against mine, making me moan. Soon we had to break the kiss to breath.

I pulled away, breathless and panting. The kiss was perfect. It left a nice tingly feeling when we broke apart.

"I love you," Oz whispered in my ear.

I shivered. "I love you too."

Oz pulled away from me and grabbed his controller. "One more round?" he asked.

"But I suck at this game. I still can't figure out the controls."

I gasped as Oz pulled me into his lap. He pressed the controller into my hands then rested his own hands on mine. "I'll help you then," Oz said. His breath tickled my ear.

"O-okay."

Oz started the game. A guy popped onto the screen and I tried to aim my gun to kill him, but it wouldn't work right. Oz laughed and moved my fingers for me. Soon enough he had killed all the guys and was moving on to the next area.

"Now you try," Oz said.

I gulped. I hadn't really been paying attention. Oz being so close to me was really distracting.

I spotted the next guy that had to die and tried to aim my gun. Fortunately, it worked and I shot him. I quickly finished the rest of the level. Somehow it was a lot easier now.

"I did it!" I said excitedly.

"Good job."

I turned and kissed Oz on the nose. "Thanks," I said, my voice soft again.

Laughing, Oz rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

Sharon walked in and gasped. "Oh, there's a spider beside you Oz."

I looked over to my right and saw a big, hair spider. Shrieking, I jumped up and hid behind Sharon.

"Kill it Oz! Kill it!" I screamed at him.

Oz laughed and easily swatted the spider with his shoe. We had both taken them with us when we went to the game room in case if we had to go outside. Looking up, Oz smiled.

"It's just a spider Gilbert. No reason to scream," he said, his voice mocking.

I blushed. "B-but. It's a spider. Spiders are scary."

"Aww," Oz said as he got up stand beside me. "Don't worry. I won't let any spider hurt you."

"Thanks."

Sharon smiled at us. "Lunch is ready you two."

Oz took my hand and lead to me to the door. "Thank you Sharon," he said as we left the room.

Oz led me to the kitchen since I still didn't know how to get there. I would have to learn fast though. Oz wouldn't always be around to help me.

"Oz," I said once we had gotten our food and sat down. "Why is your mother letting us stay here? School isn't even out yet."

Oz patted my head. "No need to worry Gil. Break is going to be taking us to school everyday."

I looked at him. "What about my first question Oz?"

Looking down, Oz said, "Gilbert, just drop that for now. Please for me just drop it."

I nodded. That wasn't a very good answer, but my answers about my personal life weren't much better. I would have to suffice.

We ate in silence. I didn't want to say anything to upset Oz and Oz was just thinking. He would look up at the ceiling as if seeking a hidden answer every once in a while.

"Gil are you done eating?" Oz asked me.

I looked down at my plate. Most of my sandwich was gone. "Yeah, I'm done with it."

Oz took both of our plates and put them in the sink. Then he walked back over and hugged me.

"Don't look so thoughtful Gil. You're going to get thinking wrinkles," Oz warned me.

I laughed and pushed him away. "Oh really."

"Yep." Oz brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Do you think that you can make it back to the game room by yourself? I have to call Break."

I stepped away from Oz's hands. "Yeah, I think I can manage," I said softly.

I turned to leave, but Oz caught my hand. "Gilbert, please don't be mad at me. I just need to talk to Break, it's important. Please Gil, trust me."

I looked down and nodded. "O-okay," I agreed.

I turned again and left the room. Somehow I made it all the way to the game room without getting lost. It was a miracle. When I walked into the room, there was a girl with long, brown hair playing the Xbox.

"Oh, hello," the girl said after she had paused her game. "I'm Alice."

Oz's pov

I picked up the phone as I watched Gil leave. I knew that I was hurting him by not telling him everything. I couldn't just tell him everything though.

I held down 4 and listened to a number automatically dial. It rang 3 times before Break picked up.

"Hello Oz," Break greeted.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked him.

Break laughed. "I have my ways Oz. So why is it that you called me?"

"Oh, um," I started, unsure of how to say what was killing me. "I know about my mother. She's dying. I just need to know that I can stay here with you. And Gil. Is this temporary or what?"

Break sighed. "Yes, I knew that you knew about your mother. And yes you can stay here for as long as you wish. Gilbert however has a family. Not a very nice one, but still a family. If they were to ask for him, there would be nothing I could do."

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Yes, I know."

"Is that all?" Break asked.

"Y-yes," I said.

Break hung up. I listened to the dial tone for a while. What was that supposed to mean? Gilbert had to go back to his family? I wouldn't allow it.

I put the phone back on the receiver then headed to the game room. Gil would have to know about my mom sometime, but not right now. Not now, when he was finally away from his parents and things were looking up.

As I got closer, I heard voices in the game room. Two people were yelling rather loudly. One sounded like Gilbert, but the other one I didn't recognize.

"Hell no! Get away from me you little black haired weirdo!" the voice I didn't recognize yelled.

"I'm not weird! And I'm not getting closer to you, you ugly witch," Gil shouted.

I ran the rest of the way to the room and busted through the door. "What the hell is going on?"

Both people looked up when I came into the room. Gilbert shot up and hid behind me. I shot the girl sitting in the middle of the room a weird look.

"Who're you?" I asked her.

She got up and walked closer to me. "I'm Alice, Break's niece. Who're you?"

I looked her up and down. "I'm Oz, Break's nephew."

Alice noticed me looking at her and smirked. "Like what you see?" she asked. Did she not realize we were related?

Gil stepped up from behind me and grabbed my hand. "Oz is mine!"

Alice scowled. "Says who?"

I grinned. "Says me. Anyway were related. Isn't that a bit wrong of you to think like that?"

The girl blinked. "Huh, Oh! I'm not actually related to Break. My parents are close friends of his so I think of him as an uncle."

"Oh."

Gilbert stared at me. "Oz," he said.

I looked down at him. "Yes Gil?"

"Alice is going to go to our school with us. Apparently she's staying here for a while," he said with a grimace.

I laughed. "What's wrong Gil? I'm sure Alice is nice enough."

Gilbert gasped and frowned. "No she's not!"

"Hey I'm right here," Alice said.

She moved her hands to her hips and scowled. Then she turned and walked out of the room.

"Gil that wasn't very nice of you," I told him sternly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, but she's not very nice either."

"Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay another chapter! Oooohhhh you guys are going to be happy about this, my computer's fixed! So now I can update faster! and summer break is coming up! Yahz! Enjoy!

Gil's pov

"Oz I don't have any clothes to change into," I told Oz softly.

We were back in our guest room now. The rest of the day had gone uneventful. Oz's neighbor brought his clothes to him, but Break had yet to get me anything to wear.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. We're about the same fit," Oz said. He threw me a big shirt and some boxers.

I blushed. "T-thanks."

I stepped into the bathroom to change. Oz snickered when he saw me do that, but I didn't care. No one has ever seen me naked except my parents, and that wasn't about to change soon. I quickly changed into the clothes and went back into the room.

Oz was laying on the bed, watching TV. I layed beside him, curling up into his side. He slid an arm around my shoulder and together we watched the TV.

Not long after we started watching a show, did my eyes start to flutter shut. Then I fell asleep.

OOO

"You disgusting piece of shit! I can't believe your my son!" my mother screamed at me. She was drunk again.

I cowered in the corner at the age of 8. I knew now to not speak back. If I said nothing the beatings didn't hurt as bad and it would be over faster.

"Say something! Don't you want to defend yourself? You can't can you? You know deep down that you're not worth it," she said. She moved closer to me until there was only a foot of space between us.

"No that's not it," I whispered out.

She kicked me stomach. "Speak louder you fag!"

My eyes watered, but I refused to cry. Despite my efforts, tears leaked out of my eyes. I sniffled quietly and rubbed my eyes. "Yes ma'am."

My mom laughed at me and kicked me again. "Now you're going to cry? Why? It's not like you can feel anything anyway?"

I cried harder. That wasn't true. I had feelings... At least I think I did...

OOO

"Gil! Gil, wake up," Oz whispered in my ear. I blinked my eyes open.

"W-what? What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

Oz sighed and kissed my forhead. "God Gil, you scared me. You were thrashing on the bed and you wouldn't wake up."

I blushed. "It was just a nightmare," I told him softly.

"What was it about?" Oz asked as he sat beside me. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"N-nothing important. Let's just go back to sleep. I'm still tired," I told him.

Oz looked worriedly at me. I smiled slightly at him and he seemed to relax. He kept me in his grip as he slid down the bed to lay down though. I was thankful for it. Gripping his shirt tightly, I drifted to sleep agian.

OOO

"Hey, do you want some help?" a blond headed boy asked me. Weird, I was sure everyone had left...

"D-did you see me fall?" I asked. I didn't communicate well with others and, to make matters worse, I was shy. It seemed like the only time I was bold was when I was arguing with my parents.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. Well, do you want the help or not?" The blond chuckled. It was deep and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Sure," I agreed. There was something about the blond that drew me near him.

Before I could get up though, he stuck out his hand and said, "The name's Oz. What's yours?"

"Gilbert," I answered. I was speaking so softly that I was suprised he could even hear me, but he did.

"Okay, well let's go now or we'll be late. What's your next class? Mine is math," Oz asked. He had half of my books, as well as his own, in his hands and looked impatient to go.

"I have the same thing. D-do you want to walk to-together?" I tried to act confident, but I stuttered anway.

"Sure."

OOO

This time my dream was nice and I was annoyed when Oz whispered in my ear to wake up. I batted at his hand, but it must've been cute because he just laughed. I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me.

"Hey sleepy head. Did you plan on waking up today?" Oz asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tiredness. "Hmmm... What do you mean?"

Oz laughed again. "It's almost 12 silly. I was going to wake you up, but you seemed so peaceful that I couldn't do it."

I gasped and jumped out of bed. "It's that late! I'm so sorry for sleeping this late. You must have been really bored," I told him frantically.

"What? Oh, no I wasn't that bored at all. Actually lunch is ready so I came to wake you up."

I glanced down at my clothes and then looked at Oz's attire. He had changed into dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I, however, was still in the boxer's and baggy shirt Oz gave me yesterday. My face clouded into a blush.

"D-do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I asked him shakily.

Oz nodded. "Yep just give me a sec."

Oz went over to a drawer. He pushed things out of the way and pulled some things out. In the end he managed to find me a black t-shirt- that was too small for him- and some jeans. I quickly grabbed them and headed into the bathroom to change.

I came back out and went over to Oz. He looked me up and down. "L-let's go," I said, a blush covering my face.

"Okay," Oz agreed as he took my hand and led me out the door.

We walked to the kitchen and found Alice and Sharon in there already. Sharon was cleaning up some spilled liquid while Alice was eating a sandwich. Oz grabbed us some food and sat next to Alice.

"Do you need help Sharon?" I offered quietly.

Sharon looked up at me and smiled. "No Gilbert. This is my job, but thank you for asking," she said.

I smiled, "You're welcome." Then I sat beside Oz, completely ignoring Alice. I really didn't like her at all. She had no right to call me mean for hating her either after what she did yesterday.

Alice finished eating way before Oz and I did. She got up gracefully and put her plate away before swiftly exiting the room. I smiled when she left.

"Gil you look happy," Oz commented.

I blushed. "I am happy."

Oz ruffled my hair and grabbed both of our plates. He put them in the sink then came back to stand by me. "Break is out again today. He's bringing you home clothes too."

I smiled, but my smile faltered when I thought of something. "How does Break know what size I wear?"

Oz grimaced. "That's what I asked him, but he wouldn't tell me. He just said that he had his ways."

I shuddered. How creepy could this guy get?

"Well," Oz said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "What do you want to do today? Sharon said that Break had a good collection of movies."

"As long as that idiot Alice isn't with us then I don't care what we do," I grumbled. No one had ever made me as upset as Alice did, well except my parents.

"Why do you hate Alice so much? What happened the like 8 minutes I was away?" Oz asked me.

I blushed and hung my head. "No reason... Let's go watch a movie."

I took Oz's hand and pulled him to the doorway. He grudginly let me lead him out the door. A few feet out though, we both seemed to realize that I had no idea where I was going.

"Here let me show you where the movie room is," Oz said, laughing when I pouted.

I nodded. "Fine."

Oz kept hold of my hand and led me in the opposite direction. I was grateful that I had Oz. I would be lost without him... Litterally.

We reached the room and went inside. I gaped at what I saw. There was a giant movie screen, almost as big as the one at the theater where Oz and his mom took me. In front of the screen were couches and chairs scattered about. It was a grand room.

"Wow," Oz muttered under his breath. I nodded in agreement.

Oz let go of my hand and walked to the left side of the room where a huge cabinet seemed to hold all the movies in the world. He bent down and quickly scanned the titles. I watched him with a smile on my face. Oz always loved electronics.

"What do you want to watch Gil," Oz asked after a while.

It was clear from his tone that he had already picked out a movie, but was going to be a gentleman about it. "I don't care. Whatever you want is fine," I told him, speaking softer than usual.

Oz didn't need to be told twice. He quickly pulled a movie out and walked to the screen. It took him a minute or two to figure out how to actually work the thing, but finally we were relaxing on a couch as the previews started. I curled up into Oz and he automatically wrapped his arms around my waist.

I had never heard of the movie that we were watching now. Of course, I hadn't really been allowed to watch movies that much so it wasn't a suprise. The movie was called "Paranormal". It was really scary.

"Oz," I said softly. "This is scary."

Oz laughed. "Really? I thought it was kind of kiddish." I pouted and held back a scream as the lady was tossed down the stairs. Oz saw I was serious and kissed my head. "Hey, it's okay. It's just a movie Gil."

I nodded, but it didn't reassure me much. I still jumped everytime something happened and eventually had to just hide my face in Oz's shirt. Maybe it was a little wimpy, but I got scared easily okay.

Finally the movie was over. I still had my face in Oz's shirt, but eventually I moved. Oz got up and stretched.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked with a smirk.

"No."

Oz laughed and ruffled my hair. "It wasn't that bad Gil. Do you wanna watch another one?"

I shook my head quickly. "No way! The first one was bad enough."

Oz held out his arms and enveloped me in a hug. I clung to him tightly. He smelled good today, better than normal actually.

"You smell good," I told him softly.

"Thank you."

k


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys! Its almost summer break! Just one more day of torture before I can get out! What's real bad though is that my friends are makin me wear a dress on the last day of school... I HATE dresses! They're evil!... I wonder how Gil would look in a dress... Ummm nevermind. Enjoy the Chapter!

"Gil hurry up!" Oz shouted at me.

We were running away from Alice. She was really fast. I was okay in running, but we had been at it for a while now. Oz was always just a little ahead of me and wouldn't quit telling me to hurry up.

"Get back here you bastards!" Alice commanded.

I panted and forced myself to run faster. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of messed with her. I had been exploring the house with Oz when we found Alice's room. We knew it was her's because of the big sign that said Alice. Oz wanted to go in and I had nothing against it, but I wished that I did now.

"Never!" Oz shouted back.

We had been digging under her bed when Alice came in and found us. We both would've been dead if it wasn't for the split second that she was in shock. Oz and I ran out of there so fast I couldn've sworn that I heard the wind rushing.

"I won't hurt you," Alice said.

I scoffed. "Yeah right," Oz said.

Oz rounded a corner and I followed him soon after. UMPH!

I landed on my bum when I ran into Oz. He stopped dead still all of a sudden and I couldn't help but hit him. Alice rounded the corner soon after and tripped over me. Her face landed near my crotch and her bottom was in my face. I blushed a deep crimson.

"Gilbert, Oz, Alice. What's going on?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up and saw Break. My embarrasment vanished and in it's place was fear.

"Nothing," Oz said lightly.

Break smiled a crooked smile and titled his head. "Oh really? Oz do remember that I know everything. Now what were you doing?"

I gulped. "If you know everything then you shouldn't have to ask that question," Oz challanged.

"Ah that's true, but I want to hear your side. The truth is only true to some."

I cocked my head to the side. What? Oz was obviously as confused as I was because he didn't answer. Alice stood up and walked up to Break.

"These two were going through my stuff in my room!" Alice accused.

"We were just exploring!" Oz defended.

Break smiled at the two then looked directly at me. "What do you think is true Gilbert?"

I gulped and considered lying. I didn't want to get in trouble, but I didn't want to get caught lying either. Break did seem to know everything too... "We were exploring when we found Alice's room. Oz wanted to go in so I followed him. We were looking under Alice's bed when she caught us. We ran from her then eventually bumped into you," I told him softly.

Break grinned then took a doll out of his pocket. It had brown hair with a bow. He sat it on his shoulder. "Does that sound right Emily?" Break asked. I think he was talking to the doll.

To everyone's suprise the doll answered him. "Yes it does."

I gasped and scrambled up to hold onto Oz. "You're doll talks," Oz said, astounded.

Emily, the doll, gave an undignified snort. "I'm not a doll."

"Hush Emily," Break said. He waved to us then left. Before he turned the next corner though, he turned his head to the side and said, "Gil your clothes are in your room."

I held tight onto Oz's sleeve. He was staring straight ahead. That was his way of dealing with stuff I guess. Alice was the first one to recover from that odd experience. She turned to us with a glare.

"Don't even think about going in my room agian you two! I need my privacy!" Alice screamed. She turned around and stormed off in the direction that she chased us in.

Oz turned to me with a small grin. "Do you wanna go put up your new clothes?" he asked me.

I nodded mutely and followed him when he started off. We made it to our room. Oz opened the door to reveal a couple of bags full of clothes on the bed. Oz went straight to them and pulled everything out. I followed behind him. Soon we had everything in a drawer.

Oz sat on the bed and sighed. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. This was a really wierd day. I squeaked softly when Oz pulled me into his lap.

"Oz, what are you doing?" I asked him softly.

I felt him shrug. "I'm holding you." Oz started playing with my hair. It felt really good.

I turned slightly and kissed Oz. He responded right away, pushing his lips against mine. Oz bit my bottom lip softly and I opened my mouth. His tongue dived in and pressed playfully against mine. I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair.

Oz moved me to where I was laying on the bed with him ontop of me. I gasped slightly at the change of positions, but I was too lost in the kiss to care. Breaking the kiss so that we could both breathe, Oz rested his forhead on mine.

"I want you," he whispered huskily.

I blushed madly. "W-what does that m-mean?" I asked him.

Oz laughed. "It means that I want to be with you all the way," he told me quietly.

That made me blush even harder than before. "N-now? B-but what if someone walks in?"

Oz shrugged. "So?"

He pressed his lips to mine again when I was about to answer. I kissed him back, forgetting my side of the agruement completely. Oz kneed my groin slightly and I moaned loudly.

"Mnn... That feels wierd," I told him.

He did it again instead of replying. I moaned and made a needy noise that made me blush. My face felt like it was on fire. Oz broke the kiss and I panted heavily, trying to regain my breathing pattern. He kissed down my neck and sucked on a sensitive spot.

"O-Oz," I moaned out as I tangled my hands in his hair.

Oz broke away from my neck and carefully pulled my shirt off. He ran his hands over my chest which made me shiver slightly. Suddenly I was aware of a pooling heat near my groin. I blushed and hoped that Oz didn't notice. He did though.

Oz brought his hands down to rub my harshly through my pants. I mewled and bucked into his hand. This was all so embarrasing for me. Oz rested his hands on the button of my pants then looked at me. I nodded my head, knowing what would be coming next, but not caring.

Oz slowly slipped my pants and boxers off. I was completely naked now, but he was fully clothed. That didn't seem fair. Oz was about to kiss me again when I pressed my hands to his chest.

"I'm naked and your not. That's not very fair," I told him softly.

Oz smirked. "No it's not." He then stripped.

I blushed again when Oz resumed his position on top of me. He was so blunt and knowing about everything. Nothing seemed to faze him at all.

Oz kissed my agian and all the thoughts in my head jumbled together. All I could focuse on was the kiss and the way Oz's body felt against mine. Oz moved down my body pressing feather like kisses everywhere he could. He finally reached my dick and took my in his mouth. My back arched and I moaned rather loudly.

Moving his hands down to my hips to stop me from bucking and choking him, Oz bobbed his head up and down expertly. He kept going and going, sometimes getting faster and sometimes scraping his teeth lightly down me.

I felt so close to cumming. Oz could apparently tell because he pulled back with a pop. I mewled in disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" I asked softly. I no longer blushed, my mind was too fogged up with lust.

"I can't have you cumming yet."

Oz stuck three fingers in my mouth and told me to suck. I did. His fingers were coated with my saliva when he pulled them out of my mouth.

"Relax okay. I know this is your first time, but it'll hurt less if you relax," Oz told me softly.

I nodded, having no idea what was about to come. Suddenly a finger entered my butt hole and I tensed around it. Remembering what Oz said though, I relaxed. The finger felt wierd and forgein. Then a second finger was added. Tears pricked my eyes and I let out a slight whimper of pain.

"Relax Gil," Oz reminded me.

I nodded and forced myself to relax. Oz moved his fingers in and out sometimes scissoring them. Soon the pain was replaced with a little pleasure. Finally Oz added the third finger. Tears pricked my eyes agian, but I didn't whimper.

I relaxed against the fingers and tried to focuse on the pleasure and not the pain. Just like the last time, the pain was replaced with pleasure. Oz moved his fingers in and out. Soon I was moaning. Suddenly Oz hit something inside me that made me scream out in pleasure.

"That should be good enough," Oz said as he removed his fingers.

I whimpered slightly, but Oz's fingers were replaced by his dick quickly. He made his way all the way inside and stopped, letting me relax. It didn't take long, and soon enough Oz was thrusting in and out of me. I moaned and tried to meet every one of his thrusts. Oz was panting and groaning above me.

Heat kept on pooling up at the end of my stomach until it felt like I was on fire. Just when I thought I would surely explode from all the pleasure, I cummed messily all over the sheets. Oz thrusted one or two more times before cumming inside of me.

Oz slouched down on me after he came down from his climax high. That was good.

"I love you Gilbert," Oz whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Oz."

"Gil, I have to tell you something about my mom."

k


	12. Chapter 12

Heheheh I've been updating alot more recent lately! you have to admit it. Yippie! School's out! I'm soooo happy, but then sad because well... I'll go all emoish and not talk to anyone, I just know it. Anyway you don't care about my life so on with chapter 12. Enjoy!

_"Gil, I have to tell you something about my mom."_

Oz's pov

I gulped and gathered my courage together. Now I would tell Gil what has been worrying me for a while. It was so much easier when I tried it out in my head. Now that I was actually going to say it, I was scared stiff. What if Gilbert felt guilty and regretted what we just did for some reason... I couldn't handle that.

"What is it?" Gil asked when I didn't say anything for a while.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "My mom... She's dying."

Gil gasped and didn't say anything. His face had gone white. I blinked repeatedly, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. I still wasn't over it; I would never be over it. Gil snapped out of his shock when I sniffled. He wrapped his arms around me clumsily, Gil usually didn't comfort people.

"Oz why didn't you tell me sooner?" Gil asked.

I shook my head and cried into his shoulder. We were still naked and it wasn't making the situation any better. Why did I choose now to tell Gilbert about my mom?

"I was afraid. I didn't want to admitt that my mom would be ripped away from me," I told him softly.

Gil didn't reply. He just stroked my hair and let me cry on his shoulder. I felt stupid crying for something that I couldn't help. My mom _was_ going to die and I couldn't do anything about it, but somehow that thought made me feel worse. If there was something I could do then I would have done it.

After a while, I stopped crying. I moved away from Gil and wiped my eyes. Then I got out of bed and put on clean clothes. Gil was just looking at me the whole time, probably trying to check if I was going to break down again. It agrravated me, but he was just trying to help. I threw him some clean clothes.

"We need to clean those sheets. Change into those clothes and we'll go wash them now."

Gil nodded and quickly changed into the clothes I threw at him. He took the sheets off the bed and bundled them up so you couldn't see the white blotches.

"After we do that, can I take a shower?" Gilbert asked.

I laughed and nodded. "You don't have to ask silly. You live here now."

We took the sheets down into the laundry room and put them in the washer. It didn't really matter if Break saw them because he probably knew that we had sex by now anyway. Gil looked at me while the sheets were in the washer.

I saw his question in his eyes and said, "Do you want me to come with you? I probably need a shower too."

Gil blushed and looked down. "Y-you mean like take a shower to-together?"

I nodded. "Yeah, of course, only if you want to"

Gil looked down at his feet. "Y-yeah."

I smirked and cupped his face in my hands. Gilbert was just too cute. "I love you," I told him softly.

He nodded. "I love you too."

We walked back to the room. I grabbed two towels then ushered Gil into the bathroom. The shower was quick, but refreshing.

"Oz," Gil started once we had gotten back into the room, "do you think Break knows what we did?"

I laughed and nodded. "Break knows everything Gil. I'd be suprised if he didn't know."

Gilbert blushed and hung his head. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. "Don't worry. He's just an old fart."

This time Gil laughed. I released my hold on him and got up. "I'm going to go put the sheets into the dryer. Do you want to come?"

"No," Gil said, shaking his head.

"Okay. I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

I left Gil and went to the laundry room.

Gil's pov

Once Oz left the room, I laid down on the bed. It felt wierd and scratchy since the sheets were off. I considered pulling the blanket over the mattress, but I was too lazy for that.

My mind wandered back to what Oz told me earlier. His mom was going to die. At that time I didn't cry because I knew Oz needed someone to hold him. Now that he was gone though, I let the tears out. I cried for a while; at least a minute or more. Then I dried my eyes and sat up.

"No wonder he was acting so strange," I said to myself. It did make sense now that I thought about it. The need to talk to Break so bad, the constant attention to me.

I got up and walked over to the mirror. Looking at myself, I saw a new person. There were no bruises on this me. No cuts and no ugly marks. Just perfect happiness... Mostly. And that was all because of Oz. He saved me.

I sighed and walked away from the mirror. I'd never like looking in them that much and habits don't change in a day. The floor felt nice under my bare feet as I walked to the bed. I sat down again and sighed. There was nothing to do. Oz usually kept me entertained all day long.

"I've got to learn to stand by myself sometimes," I said quietly. It was true too. I've always relied on someone else to do what needed to be done.

I flopped on my back and curled my hands into fists. I really was tired of having to depend on everyone else around me. I was a burdon most of the time; a burdon that Oz had to now carry. The problem was that I didn't know how to fix that.

There was a knock on the door and I gasped slightly. Cautiously, I slid off the bed and walked to the door. I threw it open and saw Break. He was standing on one foot and had a lolipop in his hand. This guy was just really creepy.

"May I come in?" Break asked. Instead of waiting for an answer he walked in.

"Sure," I said quietly after he made himself comfortable on the bed.

Break sucked on his lolipop why I stared at him. Was there a reason why he came or did he just want to watch me? Either way, I wished that he would leave soon.

"Gilbert, do you know why Oz and you are staying here?" Break asked after a while.

I nodded. "Yes."

Break nodded. "Very good. Now you do know that you will continue to live here until your parents come to get you. Once they ask for you to be returned to them, you have to leave. No discussion, no fussing, no pleading," he told me.

I gaped at him. Was he serious? He would just let me go back to that place? "Yes sir."

Break smiled and got up. I tried to smile at him too, but it was a forced. I'm sure he could tell. Break waved before he opened the door and left.

As soon as Break left my legs gave out on me. I fell to the floor and let out a sob, but I didn't cry. I had cried way too much in my life. I was going to grow up and deal with my problems as best as I could. I stayed that way for a while. Eventually Oz came into the room and wrapped his arms around. I didn't shake him off, but I didn't exactly return the hug either.

"Gilbert are you okay?" Oz asked me.

I forced a smile and turned to him. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just having a little moment...," I told him softly. He gave me a smile, but it looked just as forced as mine felt.

We were falling apart somehow. I know that I still loved Oz with all of my heart. Nothing could ever change that, but now... Now, there was a possibility that I would have to leave him to return to my parents. If I left I couldn't see Oz all the time anymore.

I took a deep breath and cleared my head of all those thoughts. Growing up meant to put other people's feeling first. Oz obviously wasn't feeling too well. This was my chance to help him instead of burdon him.

"Oz are you hungry?" I asked him. I stood up with a smile on my face.

"Yeah." Oz stood up and opened the door. He held it open for me before closing it behind himself.

We walked to the kitchen and took a seat at the bar stools when we got there. Sharon was still fixing lunch, but she assured us that it would be done soon. I held Oz's hand tightly.

"Gilbert, Oz," Alice greeted. She nodded stiffly at me Oz then glared at me. I stuck out my tongue.

"Alice," Oz said. He waved.

"Hello Alice." I turned to look at her, but quickly looked away.

We all sat in silence while Sharon cooked. Occasionally Alice would try to start a conversation, but it died quickly. After a few attempts she just gave up.

"Okay lunch is ready!" Sharon said. She got three plates down and served us.

Alice dug into her sandwich. She seemed to really like it and was done with it in record time. I still had about half left of my sandwich when she left.

Alice waved at us and stalked off. She was probably still pissed at us from when we broke into her room.

Oz finished up his lunch and took both our plates to the sink. He walked back over to me and took my hand.

"Meet me in the game room kay? I have to get the sheets out of the dryer."

I nodded and hopped up. As long as Alice didn't show up I would probably be able to deal with being alone. I walked out of the room.

k


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this took so long, but my computer died again. And then I got my other one back, so here it is! I would like to thank my reviewers, something I haven't done in a while. So thank you all! I would recognize you, but I'm too lazy to go look and see who you are... Anyway, Enjoy chapter 13!

"Alice I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I screamed at Alice. I swung another punch at her face, but missed.

See, Alice had been in the room when I got there. I was content on ignoring her, but she wasn't. Alice had wanted to play a video game with me. I told her no and then... Well here we are.

"Good, because I fucking hate you, you black haired demon," Alice shouted back. She danced out of the way of my fists and laughed. "That's all you got?"

I ran at Alice and punched her with all my might. She wasn't expecting a direct attack and she went down. Only for a second though. Almost instantly, she was back up.

"Nice hit raven. But is that still all you got?" Alice goaded as she swiftly blocked another one of my attacks.

"It's not fair! I can't even get a good hit on you!" I lunged at her again, but missed. Where was Oz? I need hel- I quickly cut off that line of thinking though. I had to stand up for myself.

Alice laughed. "Your just not good enough~! Raven, try again after you get some practice."

I scowled. "Alice what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Try again later dumbnuts." Alice skipped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I sat down on the floor with a sigh. Why was she so damn difficult? Resting my head in my hands, I cursed. This wasn't like me at all. It was like Alice brought out a totally different side of me. A side that I didn't like.

"Hey Gil!" Oz said from outside the door. He pushed it open and walked inside.

"Hi Oz," I told him softly, my voice muffled even more since I had my head in my hands.

I heard Oz's footsteps walk closer to me. Then a hand rested on my black hair.

"What's wrong Gilbert?" Oz asked as he stroked my hair.

I unconsciously raised my head into his hand, seeking more comfort. "Nothing. Alice was just being Alice."

Oz sighed. "Gil," he started, but let his sentence go. After a moment of silence he spoke up again. "Gil, why don't we just play a game? It'll get your mind off of Alice."

I nodded. Oz moved from my side to go get a game, but I stayed where I was. I didn't feel like playing a video game right now. Sleeping sounded like a very good idea though...

"I'm gonna take a nap on the couch okay. You can go ahead and play," I told Oz as I got up. He turned to look at me with worried eyes, but I smiled reassuringly at him. "It's fine really."

Oz didn't look convince, but he nodded anyway. I lazily dragged myself onto the couch while Oz started his game. I fell asleep almost the instant my head hit the cushion.

OOO

"Gil," a soft voice whispered in my ear.

I blinked my eyes opened and looked around me. "Huh?"

A cool hand touched my forhead. "Don't get up sweetie. You have a bad fever."

I nodded and layed back down on the bed. The voice seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place who it was. What made it worse was that I couldn't even see who was talking to me at all.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

The voice, it sounded like a woman, laughed. She pushed the hair out of my eyes. When she didn't answer, I sighed.

"Please tell me who you are," I begged her. I tried to reach my hands out to who ever was there, but I only hit air.

This time the woman placed a gentle kiss on my forhead. "You don't remember me? I know you have a fever, but I was sure you would recognize me..." The woman trailed off, sounding kind of hurt. "The last time we met, you were 4."

I gasped. Reaching out even more desperatly, I still couldn't find her.

"W-where are y-you?" I asked, my voice strained.

"Gilbert," the woman said, "I'm right beside you. I always will be, well in your dreams I will be. I am your guardian."

"W-what?" I let out a strained scream as she pressed her hands over my eyes.

OOO

"Gil! Gil!" Oz shouted as he shoved my shoulder harshly, jerking me from my dream.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sitting up, I noticed the relieved look on Oz's face. "What happened?"

Oz didn't answer. Instead he threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly. When he pulled back, he kissed me with a fiery passion.

"Oh Gil, you scared me. Y-you were thrashing around the couch and screaming and I couldn't get you to wake up. I thought I was going to have to go get Break," Oz said.

I blushed and looked down. "I-I-I'm sorry. I was h-having a wierd d-dream," I told him shakily. Looking down at my hands, I realized that I had done it again. I had made Oz worry about me once again.

"No, no," Oz shushed me. "It's okay. I overreacted a bit too much." He brought his hand to my chin, tilting my face upward so I was looking into his eyes.

"O-Oz." Instead of waiting for Oz to kiss me, I closed the distance between us.

The kiss was short and once it was over, I laid my head on Oz's chest. My hands gripped his shirt lightly. "I love you," I whispered to him.

Oz kissed my head before saying, "I love you too Gilbert."

k


	14. Chapter 14

Okay this is the last chapter. Sorry for the shortness, but it needed to end and I could only end it this way. Heh well I don't have much to say. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy chapter 14. Oh and I might make a sequel if I can find the time.

Oz's pov

Gil was sleeping again. Except this time it was in our room and at night. I couldn't sleep though. I was too afraid that Gil would start having another nightmare and that I wouldn't be there to help him. So instead of sleeping, I was watching Gil sleep.

Gil stirred in his sleep. His hands reached out and grabbed onto my shirt, pulling himself closer to me. I chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. Gil was always so cute.

"I love you so much Gil...," I whispered into the room.

My eyes started flickering close, but I forced them open again. What if Gil needed me? I couldn't fall asleep. Even though I didn't want to, my body forced sleep on me. My eyes drifted shut and I drifted off.

I groggily opened my eyes and looked around. Shit! I had fallen asleep last night. Looking over to Gil, I saw that he seemed to not have moved the entire night. His hands were even still fisted in my shirt.

Gilbert's eyes fluttered open. "Hey Oz," he said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning." I ruffled his black locks gently.

"You look tired. Did you sleep okay?" Gil asked gently. He brought a hand up to touch the bags under my eyes.

I held his hand in place and smiled. "Yeah I slept fine."

Gil blushed and shakily moved his hand away. "T-that's good."

I laughed, getting up from the bed. Grabbing some clothes, I changed quickly. Gil seemed to follow my example because he got some clothes and started to trek into the bathroom.

"What, you can't change in front of me?" I asked him, annoyance just barely reaching my tone.

Gil turned around, the look on his face resembling a deer caught in the headlights. Then he blushed and looked down. "B-but... Then you would see me... without clothes on," he whispered.

I laughed. "Gil, I've seen you without clothes on before. Why are you so embarrassed to change in front of me?"

"F-fine." Gil started to take off his clothes. My eyes were locked onto him the entire time. Gil must have noticed my heated stare because he blushed and fumbled when he was trying to put his pants on.

I laughed and turned back to the mirror to brush my hair out. It was so much fun to tease Gilbert! Especially when he blushed so cutely like that.

After we finished getting ready, Gilbert and I made our way into the kitchen. Gil held onto my hand the whole entire way there. It seemed like he was always holding onto my hand.

"What's for breakfast Sharon?" I asked her as I sat on seat near the counter.

Sharon turned to glance at me before turning back to her cooking. "Pancakes. Did you forget that you two had school today? You're not properly dressed."

I gasped. "Oh that's right! I forgot that our new school had uniforms..."

Since we started to live with Break we had to transfer schools. It was near summer break when all this started so it was okay if we didn't finish our last weeks.

Gil sat beside me and yawned. "Can we eat before we change again Oz?"

I was going to say no, but one look at Gil's tired face made me agree. "Yeah, we can eat first. Sharon is it almost done?"

Sharon pulled down two plates and said, "It's done." She filled the plates with pancakes and sat them down in front of us.

I dug into mine and smiled up at Sharon. "Thank you."

"Gil hurry up and change!" I said to him, annoyed. The little boy was taking forever to get his uniform on.

"I-I'm sorry Oz! I can't get the vest thing on!" Gil desperately called out.

I snickered and went over to help Gil pull the clothing on. Gil blushed when I kissed him.

"You're too cute," I said huskily.

Gil smiled weakly. He pressed his hand to my face and leaned in closer to me, resting his head on my chest. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

Then I took Gilbert's hand and led him into our new future. One that hopefully wouldn't include his parents. Or any other sorrow or disturbance for that matter. This was the beginning of our new lives.

k


End file.
